symphogearfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni
jest drugą charakterystyczną piosenką Hibiki Tachibany. Śpiewana jest przez aktorkę, Aoi Yūki. Lista Utworów #Gekisō Gungnir #Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni #Gekisō Gungnir (Off Vocal) #Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni (Off Vocal) Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji = 何故 どうして? 広い世界の中で 運命は この場所に 私を導いたの? 繋ぐ手と手 戸惑う私のため 受け取った優しさ きっと忘れない その場しのぎの笑顔で 傍観してるより 本当の気持ちで 向かい合う自分でいたいよ きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 未来へも飛べる この気持ちと 君の気持ち 重なればきっと We are one一緒にいるから Hold your hand心はいつでも 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソ\ノ先ニ 微笑みをSing out with us 急ぎたくて いつだって不器用で 遠い憧れに まだまだ近づけない でも1つだけ 分かってきたことはね 「誰かのためになら 人は強くなる」 今の私のすべてで 放つ歌声で 君の悲しみを 僅かでも消すこと出来たら… その手 握っていたいよ 永遠、それよりも長く 失くさないで 崩れないで…彼方には希望 We are one 信じていたもの Hold your hand 闇が隠しても 光を忘れぬよう 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソ\ノ先ニ 優しさをSing out with us 君と紡ぐ 絆こそ 道標(みちしるべ) 迷い捨てて 強くなる その場しのぎの笑顔で 傍観してるより 本当の気持ちで 向かい合う自分でいたいよ きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 未来へも飛べる この気持ちと 君の気持ち 重なればきっと We are one一緒にいるから Hold your hand心はいつでも 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソ\ノ先ニ 微笑みをSing out with us 優しさをSing out with us |-|Romaji = Naze dōshite? Hiroi sekai no naka de Unmei wa kono basho ni watashi wo michibiita no? Tsunagu te to te tomadou watashi no tame Uketotta yasashisa kitto wasurenai Sono ba shinogi no egao de bōkan shiteru yori Hontō no kimochi de mukai au jibun de itai yo Kitto dokomademo yukeru mienai mirai e mo toberu Kono kimochi to kimi no kimochi kasanareba kitto We are one issho ni iru kara Hold your hand kokoro wa itsudemo Ima wo ikinuku tame ni watashitachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Hohoemi wo Sing out with us Isogitakute itsudatte bukiyō de Tōi akogare ni mada mada chikazukenai Demo hitotsu dake wakatte kita koto wa ne "Dareka no tame ni nara hito wa tsuyoku naru" Ima no watashi no subete de hanatsu utagoe de Kimi no kanashimi wo wazuka demo kesu koto dekitara... Sono te nigitte itai yo eien, sore yori mo nagaku Nakusanai de kuzurenai de...kanata ni wa kibō We are one shinjite ita mono Hold your hand yami ga kakushite mo Hikari wo wasurenu yō watashitachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Yasashisa wo Sing out with us Kimi to tsumugu kizuna koso (Michi shirube) mayoi sutete tsuyoku naru Sono ba shinogi no egao de bōkan shiteru yori Hontō no kimochi de mukai au jibun de itai yo Kitto dokomademo yukeru mienai mirai e mo toberu Kono kimochi to kimi no kimochi kasanareba kitto We are one issho ni iru kara Hold your hand kokoro wa itsudemo Ima wo ikinuku tame ni watashitachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Hohoemi wo Sing out with us Yasashisa wo Sing out with us |-|Polski = Dlaczego to, ze wszystkich ludzi, Los sprowadził mnie akurat na ten wielki świat? Kiedy się zawahałam, trzymałaś moją rękę. Nie zapomnę o życzliwości, którą mi okazałaś. Nie chcę tak stać z tym wymijającym uśmiechem. Chcę wyśpiewać me prawdziwe uczucia razem z Tobą. Możemy pójść wszędzie. Nawet polecieć ku przyszłości poza naszym wzrokiem. Wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli połączymy nasze uczucia. Jesteśmy jednym, zawsze razem. Tak długo, jak trzymamy się za ręce. Może zostaliśmy połączeni, Aby razem sprostać temu wyzwaniu. Tak jak moja pieśń nawiązuje do przyszłości, Nasze uśmiechy śpiewają razem z nami. Próbuję się pośpieszyć, ale zawsze się potykam. Siła, której pragnę wiąż mi się wymyka. Ale jedną rzeczą, jaką pojmuję, Jest fakt, że mogę być silna, jeśli postawię się dla kogoś. Śpiewam tę pieśń z całego serca. Mając nadzieję, że uleczy ona nasz smutek. Chciałabym trzymać twą dłoń już zawsze. Nie poddawaj się, nie załamuj się, czeka nas nadzieja. Jesteśmy jednym, wierząc w przyszłość. Nawet zamaskowana ciemność, trzyma twą dłoń, Więc nie utracimy światła. Może właśnie, dlatego zostaliśmy połączeni. Tak jak moja pieśń nawiązuje do przyszłości, Wyśpiewaj swoją dobroć, śpiewaj razem z nami. Nasze więzi uczynią mnie silniejszą, więc odrzucę swą utraconą przeszłość. Nie chcę tak stać z tym wymijającym uśmiechem. Chcę wyśpiewać me prawdziwe uczucia razem z Tobą. Możemy pójść wszędzie. Nawet polecieć ku przyszłości poza naszym wzrokiem. Wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli połączymy nasze uczucia. Jesteśmy jednym, zawsze razem. Tak długo, jak trzymamy się za ręce. Może zostaliśmy połączeni, Aby razem sprostać temu wyzwaniu. Tak jak moja pieśń nawiązuje do przyszłości, Nasze uśmiechy śpiewają razem z nami. Wyśpiewaj swoją dobroć, śpiewaj razem z nami. en:Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki o charakterze Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Insert Piosenki